Secuestro
by Pilsuk
Summary: Tendo Akane, a merced del dolor que le deja la ruptura con su novio Hibiki Ryoga se dirige a un bar a beber para olvidarlo, sin embargo, nunca creyó que ahí un sujeto de mirar grisáceo le haría compañía con escondidas intenciones.
1. Chapter 1

Se permite otro poco de alcohol a sus venas...

Sí, otro poco... hummm, no, ¡Aún no es suficiente! ... ¡Otro vaso más! ...

Suelta una risotada estrepitosa y hace rato que se le impide articular las palabras con la precisión que debería, pero ¡¿Qué más da! ...Siente calor, ohh sí, mucho calor y apostaría todo a que su rostro se haya enteramente ruborizado.

...pero no... aún no es suficiente... Ese nombre, aquel nombre maldito osa perseguirla y amedrentarla con los últimos penosos sucesos que dieron término a cuatro años de 'feliz noviazgo' ...¡Maldición!

Otro vaso..., ¡¿Qué no?! ¿Que ya está demasiado ebria?! ...¡Bah! ¡OTRO HA DICHO! ; se divierte evidentemente cuando el joven arruga el rostro para ofrecerle el vaso que demanda la escandalosa chica.

Un carraspeo a su lado le recuerda que no se encuentra sola.

Con una expresión indefinida, se voltea hacia él y al reconocer aquel mirar grisáceo y aquella sonrisa ladeada, le dirige a la par una nueva sonrisa, una excesivamente alegre al compás de una mirada chispeante y efusiva.

-**¡Tú!** - le dice riendo gravemente antes de dar otro sorbo al trasparente y ardiente líquido.

**-Sí, yo... ¿Todavía me recuerdas?** - le sonríe divertido , sí, completamente entretenido con semejante compañía.

La joven de larga cabellera negra con toques azulados, le dedica un entrecejo fruncido con una extrañeza tan súbita como efímera, porque al instante rompe en carcajadas nuevamente.

El hombre de terno negro y corbata azul marino, se acomoda en su sitio frente a la barra conservando todavía su sonrisa enigmática para coger su pequeño vaso y beber de un sorbo el tequila de su interior.

**-Sí ...te recuerdo ... -** le dice de pronto en vocablo apenas modulado.

El divertido individuo deposita de golpe el vaso encima de la barra y se dirige nuevamente hacia la mujer a su lado.

Frunce sus labios y sonríe viéndola ingerir el contenido restante de su vaso tal y como él hiciera segundos antes con el suyo, y una carcajada se le escapa en cuánto ella alza su brazo y pide a gritos 'otro más'.

-**Oye, oye...** - le dice sosteniéndola por el brazo-** ...¿No crees que te estás excediendo?**

La mujer aprieta sus labios y niega con la cabeza, siendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes un perfecto acompañamiento que el hombre bien supo apreciar.

Sí, preciosa, sublime, ...¡Ah! Llevársela a la cama sería tan sencillo, y la idea acude a su mente tan tentadora, tanto como ella misma, que el hecho de recordarse el motivo por el cual se encuentra ahí fue un duro acto ineludible y extremadamente cruel.

Había elaborado planes y esperado mucho para esta noche, por lo tanto ...

En cuánto ella realiza otro nuevo intento para que se le llenase su vaso, él reafirma su agarre y ella vuelve mirarlo con la confusión tiñendo sus facciones de quién no comprende del todo su situación.

-**A juzgar por la manera en que has tomado toda la noche he de suponer que te rompieron el corazón... -** una ternura acapara sus gestos, con su mano acaricia esa mejilla acalorada a la vez que la oye murmurar por lo bajo frases ininteligibles; él continúa -** ¿Me equivoco? ... ¡Ok! Es una completa pérdida de tiempo conversar contigo, ¿Verdad? ...¡Ahh! Tendo Akane, he de admitir que me facilitaste las cosas... Es una pena, yo quería más acción** - y contrae sus facciones descendiendo de su sitio para -_de un solo movimiento_ - sostener el cuerpo femenino alcoholizado, luego le dedica las últimas palabras al barman - **¡La llevaré a casa!**

Al joven hombre le fue imposible evitar que el alivio se le manifestara en las facciones y dar las gracias correspondientes antes de continuar con su trabajo algo más calmado, de ese modo no debía lidiar más tarde con el escándalo de una borracha y el cuerpo desvalido de ella.

La señal fue dada.

Movimientos rápidos y miradas fugaces; pasos apresurados recorriendo el trayecto trazado...

El ojiazul junto a la pareja de ascendencia china abandona el lugar y se encaminan en un silencio rotundo al estacionamiento.

Los tres con la urgencia anhelante cubriéndoles por entero, con una seriedad de la más pura intranquilidad en sus rostros de expresión imperturbable...

Las indicaciones fueron dadas. El sujeto de coleta al volante, la mujer de peculiares cabellos en el asiento del copiloto, y el restante , el de la larga y sedosa cabellera negra, iría en la parte trasera con la desmayada mujer.

Hablaban en murmullos quedos e impasibles, repasando lo acordado; silencio ahondando en lo más profundo de sus frívolas expectativas.

* * *

Es de día, el calor de los rayos solares se lo indican ... La soñolencia la invade cual sedante y el dolor de su cabeza es punzante.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos y volverlos a cerrar.

El calor circundante sumada a la luz cegadora que reposa en su rostro, calentándole la piel, la obliga a erguirse en la necesidad de huir de los rayos luminosos .

Vuelve a levantar sus párpados, o al menos uno de ellos; pasea una de manos por sus cabellos revueltos ...

Y entonces se percata de un olor a humedad molesto y aplastante. Abre sus ojos completamente y cae en la cuenta de que no ha despertado en su habitación esta mañana.

Mas bien , el sitio en que se haya es frío y amplio, de paredes blancas ...o lo fueron alguna vez, porque rayones y garabatos decoran la estancia; el suelo de madera, sucio.

-**¿Dónde estoy?** - se pregunta la mujer conduciendo al rostro ambas manos queriendo fervientemente recordar lo que lo trajo a ese sitio ...

Echa un vistazo a sus ropas. La camisa blanca que usa para el trabajo abierta en los primeros botones dejando a la vista el inicio de sus senos, la falda -que también constituye su indumentario diaria de trabajo - le llega hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla ...se fija en su pierna, en la derecha y descubre que sus medias han sufrido un daño y se queja por ello .

Suelta un suspiro y se levanta del frío suelo en que durmió, todavía confundida ...

Recuerda que abandonó el establecimiento en el que imparte clases, llegó a su casa cerca de las nueve como es habitual los miércoles y encontró a Ryoga aguardando por ella en la sala de estar. Lo percibió nervioso, intranquilo ...

Se encaminó hasta el sofá en el que él aguardaba sentado y se aproxima para darle un beso a modo de saludo, gesto que él no correspondió y esto la heló, entonces intuyó el final, uno demasiado amargo para asumir todavía.

La intuición se volvió certeza, devastadora certeza que la derrumbó de un momento a otro.

¿Por qué?! recuerda haberle preguntado, y fue el descaro recibido lo que removió la daga clavada en su corazón.

**-De acuerdo...** -comienza a hablar respirando hondo -** ...Ryoga terminó conmigo... ¿Y luego?...**

Luego... luego se marchó a un bar enfurecida , herida, ¡pero sobre todo enfurecida! porque el motivo que le dio le encendió todas las fuerzas y éstas no se aplacaron con sólo echarlo de su casa, quitarle la copia de las llaves que daban la autorización de entrar y salir de su propiedad cuando se le diese la gana, y golpearlo en plena vía pública hasta el cansancio... No, ¡claro que no! , por ello bebería, y lo haría hasta que de la consciencia se le borrara aquel nombre, hasta que no supiera más de sus sentimientos...

...Y ¿Después? ... Hummm... un tipo, un atractivo tipo llegó hasta ella con una sonrisa adorable y una mirada glacial, ... ambos bebieron, aunque ella más que él, simpático sujeto con el que compartió una plática trivial que poco a poco, vaso a vaso, va tornándose difusa ...

Y hasta ahí llegan sus recuerdos.

Con prisa se encamina a la puerta desgastada y al abrirla la descubre cerrada con llave por fuera.

Abre sus ojos a mas no poder y cae de rodillas al suelo, consternada. ¡¿Ha sido secuestrada?! ¿Qué harán con ella?!.

Se levanta al oír pasos acercarse y retrocede cuando el sonido de las llaves le advierte que dentro de nada se hallaría cara a cara con su raptor.

Y sus conjeturas fueron comprobadas en cuánto la puerta, emitiendo un chirrido, deja al descubierto al apuesto joven de la noche anterior, vistiendo ahora de un modo casual y sencillo.

La misma sonrisa de medio lado que recuerda, el mismo peculiar color de esos ojos que la observan directo a los suyos.

**-¡¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?! ¡¿Qué harás conmigo?!** - exclama la mujer apretando sus puños, escandalizada y asustada ...muy asustada porque la crueldad la vislumbra en su mirar claro, en la seguridad y dominio con que parece acoger la situación.

Ranma avanza lentamente hasta ella quién, por orgullo más que por valentía, se queda rígida, sin retroceder. Observa sus movimientos con rabia , con furia contenida... quizás no hacia aquel sujeto que se ha detenido frente a ella con un aire de superioridad insoportable, sino hacia ella, porque el resultado se reduce a sus propias acciones.

-**No trabajamos para ninguna asociación de mercancía de prostitutas o algo parecido, así que no temas...** - alza su mano grande y fuerte para cubrir la ahora pálida mejilla de la chica, quién al advertir su movimiento, se separa de él bruscamente.

-**¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?!**

Se esboza una sonrisa amplia, siniestra, y hasta traviesa.

-**Saotome Ranma, un placer, señorita Tendo ...**

Akane desvía la mirada algunos instantes ...¡¿Saotome?! ...Por algún motivo ese apellido le resultaba bastante familiar...

La interrogativa se le trasladó a la expresión y esto el sujeto lo captó.

-**Soy hijo de Saotome Genma, el empleado al que tu padre despidió algunos meses atrás-** le explica arrastrando cada palabra.

Se queda pensativa algunos segundos hasta que por fin parece recordar, agrandando sus ojos y dando un golpe con el puño apretado de su mano derecha a la palma abierta de su mano izquierda, en auténtico gesto de dar con algo que no se supo ver con anterioridad.

-**Oh! Él estuvo en el funeral de mamá ... ¿no?** - entrecierra la mirada inquisitiva.

Ranma se encoge de hombros y enarca una ceja en señal de desinterés. Akane por su parte retoma la energía de hace un rato.

**-¿Y bien?! ¿ Qué hago aquí? ¡Eso no me dice nada!** - calla algunos instantes y alza ambas cejas apuntándolo con el dedo índice-** ¡Oh, ya comprendo! Me secuestraste porque mi padre despidió a tu padre, ¡por favor! Todo el mundo sabe que no se debe mezclar lo profesional con la vida personal, esto es ridículo** - hace un gesto de exasperación.

**-No es directamente por eso ...** -le explica calmado** -La verdad, estamos 'algo' necesitados de dinero ¿Comprendes? , entonces, ¿Qué mejor que secuestrar a la hija del idiota más adinerado de Japón para adquirirlo?**

**-¡Bastardo!** - masculla Akane retrocediendo - **Por si no lo sabes, yo ya no vivo con mi padre así que dudo que el haya notado que no dormí en casa y por otro lado, ni siquiera yo dispongo de esa fortuna. Yo soy una honrada maestra que se gana su salario peso a peso, idiota, a diferencia de ti.**

El sujeto de coleta entorna los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

-**Akane, no seas tonta ¿Quieres?**

**-¡¿Qué has dicho?!** - exclama la mujer ofendida.

**-yo llamé a tu casa en la noche y le conté a tu padre lo ocurrido** -lo dice como si fuera obvio, y añade - **Nos reuniremos en 'la casa azul' a las dos de la tarde.**

Y sin más voltea dándole la espalda para encaminarse a la salida bajo la atenta mirada de la rabiosa joven.

-**Por cierto** - recuerda el chico, mirándola por encima del hombro -** Te estamos esperando abajo para desayunar, así que más te vale que te apresures ...¡Ah! y tengo unas pastillas para la resaca** -sonríe burlón -** debe dolerte a horrores la cabeza**- le guiña seguidamente en un gesto se simpatía y abandona el gélido cuarto, dejando en él a una rígida y confundida chica ...

...¿En qué punto de la tétrica plática se perdió? ...

Continuará...

* * *

¡¿Comentarios?:)


	2. Chapter 2

Desciende con lentitud cada ruidoso peldaño, descubriendo el resto de la antigua vivienda.

Cada pared lucía rayada, deteriorada, y a cada andar hacía crujir la madera bajo sus pies. Polvo por doquier, ventanas rotas.

Una abandonada, amplia y vacía casa ...

A lo lejos, en uno de los cuartos, oía voces entabladas en una amena conversación, voces masculinas entre ellas la del ojiazul siendo el tema central un partido de fútbol reciente y una voz femenina un tanto chillona los silenciaba alegando que el asunto no era de su interés, que se hablara de un tema en el que ella se manejara para que pudiera participar en lugar de saberse excluida.

Risotadas desinteresadas, despreocupadas, y los comentarios siguieron indiferentes a la mujer que refunfuña insistente.

Se detiene antes de entrar y se apoya en la sucia pared sin importarle.

Aprieta sus labios ... ¿Cómo es posible que semejante aire de convivencia se esté dando cuando tienen a una mujer secuestrada?! ; se aparece en el cuarto callándolos a todos de súbito, atrayendo sus miradas.

Descubre una mesa redonda en medio del cuarto que hacía de cocina aparentemente, no obstante en el amplio terreno no había más que la mesa.

Comían alrededor de ella unos pastelillos, muy a gusto, muy relajados, tanto que le indignó a la peliazul.

Con sus puños apretados a cada lado y sus labios apretados con mas fuerza, se quedó ahí, de pie, sin nada que decir porque la necesidad de lanzar todo de una vez ejercía el efecto contrario.

Ranma sonríe lentamente, antes de deslizar su dedo índice sobre el merengue que cubre su pastelillo e introducirlo dentro de su boca saboreando su dulzura con ociosidad, viéndola directamente.

-**Hola** - la saluda Mousse sonriendo de medio lado y apuntando al pastelillo que reposa en el centro, todavía cubierto por la envoltura añade-** ¿Quieres comer? Están deliciosos.**

La chica mientras tanto asimila la información, creyendo que tal vez algo esencial había pasado por alto.

Esos tres la habían secuestrado, habían llamado a su padre para que les tendiera una 'módica suma' por su 'rescate' y todo esto se reduce a un crimen, uno bastante grave... y ahora, ¿Le ofrecen un pastelillo invitándola a una amena convivencia siendo ellos sus raptores?

**-Hummm** -se da a entender Shampoo, apuntando a la peliazul -**Ranma... ¿Qué le dijiste a la chica cuando subiste a hablar con ella?**

-**No le dije nada que la asustara** - responde risueño y añade divertido- **Vamos, Akane, ven siéntate con nosotros no seas tímida.**

**-Ustedes... -** comienza a hablar la chica de un modo inseguro-**... me secuestran, y luego me invitan a desayunar con ustedes, ¿Tiene eso algún sentido?**

**-¿Y qué ?! -** dice Shampoo de golpe, dándole una mordida a su desayuno -** ¿Quieres que te amordacemos, te amarremos a una silla y que te demos comida incomible?** - la ve de reojo **-¿Eso quieres? ¿Eres masoquista o algo así, niña?**

Akane traga con dificultad, antes de exclamar:

-**¡Quiero irme a casa! Eso es lo que quiero.**

**-No puedes-** responde Saotome encogiéndose de hombros y le explica con toda tranquilidad-** Ya te expliqué cómo funciona esto, Akane, a las dos tu adorable padre acudirá a tu rescate y te irás con él y yo con mis millones.**

La joven se revuelve el cabello con frustración y lo encara:

**-¡Esto es...**

**-Akane** - la interrumpe Mousse de golpe y con una determinación espeluznante- **Si no cooperas de verdad tendremos que acudir a las sogas y al pañuelo, y nosotros no queremos eso. Así que o te sientas aquí y comes callada, aguardando a que sean las dos, o atente a las consecuencias porque por muy amables que seamos, odiamos los berrinches.**

**-Maldito** - masculla Akane sintiendo cómo se le humedecen los ojos a causa de la intensidad de su cólera.

**-Vamos, niña** - empieza a hablar Shampoo -** ¿Por qué lo complicas todo, ah? Sólo ven, siéntate, imagina que somos un grupo de amigos que se reúne a desayunar y hacemos todo este procedimiento lo más placentero posible, ¿Quieres?.**

**-Ellos tienen razón, Akane**- intervino el ojiazul- **Imagino que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como saber discernir entre lo conveniente y lo que no.**

**-¡Son unos descarados!** - exclama la joven mujer antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer de la vista de los tres.

-**Va a huir** - exclama Ranma levantándose de sopetón para recorrer con rapidez la distancia que lo separa de la salida, y dar alcance a la joven a mitad del pasillo.

La agarra del brazo y la voltea con brusquedad hacia sí, encorvándose un poco para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de ella.

Helada se quedó al ser receptora de un mirar sulfurado, de una tosca expresión que la dejó sin aliento por algunos segundos por el repentino temor que le infundió poderosamente.

-**R-Ranma?** - pronuncia temblorosa, agitada y asustada, quiso retroceder pero él la tenía firmemente agarrada.

Le intimidaba su cercanía, su ira que parecía contener con sus labios apretados pero que en sus ojos era visible, demasiado visible, demasiado palpable como para ser pasado por alto.

Traga con dificultad, en cuanto el apuesto hombre respira hondamente queriéndose calmar.

-**Su-suéltame** - tartamudea la chica, con la angustia cubriendo sus facciones- **Si quieres puedo darte la suma que desees, pero por favor déjame ir...**

Una sonrisa cruel surca sus labios, en el momento en que acerca ese cuerpo menudo al suyo haciendo que el rostro de ella chocase con la dureza de su torso.

Acerca sus labios hasta su oreja, exhalando para que los cabellos de ella fueran removidos. Un escalofrío le recorre a la chica al percibir su aliento cálido chocar contra su piel sensible, y el tono gutural con que el hombre expuso lo siguiente le costó la respiración:

-**No seas tonta, Akane. Tú no irás a ninguna parte.**

La mano de él se pasea por el cuello de piel nívea, bajo sus cabellos y presiona con la yema de sus dedos los puntos indicados para que la testadura joven cayera inconsciente entre sus brazos.

* * *

Murmullos a lo lejos, eco con sus vibraciones y sus reiteraciones fantasmales.

Frío, mucho frío; se estremece y levanta sus párpados hallando oscuridad y una luz al final junto a unas siluetas, unas que asoció enseguida.

-**Vaya, ...**- dice una voz femenina y divisó a la preciosa china acercarse con cautela-** miren quién ha despertado...**

Se hinca a su lado y la agarra por los cabellos incorporándola dolorosa y bruscamente.

**-¡¿Qué demonios pasa con el inepto de tu padre?!** - grita encolerizada con ojos desorbitados.

La agredida cierra sus ojos con fuerza. Las palabras hicieron eco en el sitio.

¿Qué sucede? No comprende...

Parece otra, no es la misma que le ofreció una convivencia agradable con pastelillos esa mañana, ella que la zamarrea con una violencia rabiosa que raya en la locura.

-**Hey, Shampoo, déjala** - le ordena una voz potente y que reverbera en el sitio con mayor fuerza que los gritos alocados de la china.

Se detiene y observa con enfático desprecio a la despeinada y confundida joven que tanto desea morir ahí mismo, porque el golpe de la realidad chocó de lleno con ella, porque el dolor anidado de la noche anterior junto a su presente le quebranta el corazón mientras más asimila, mientras más comprende que su vida es una basura.

**-¡¿Qué haremos?! -** exclama Shampoo soltando a la chica de golpe, empujándola contra el suelo. Se levanta del suelo y encara al molesto ojiazul- **¡¿Qué haremos Ranma?! Sabes que necesitan el dinero.**

El apuesto joven se limita a desviar la mirada ... Era cierto, con urgencia requerían la fortuna demandada. Cuantiosa cantidad monetaria que se le escurre de los dedos, justo cuando cree poseerla.

-**Oye, niña, ¿Estás seguro que tu papá te quiere?** - bufa Mousse e inquiere en un tono que evidencia ansiedad- **Digo, ya son casi las tres y no ha llegado.**

Adolorida y quejumbrosa se incorpora con lentitud del suelo, sin alzar la mirada.

**-Y-yo...** - comienza a decir con voz ronca, sin embargo, no finaliza la oración; se queda en esa posición, sentada con el rostro gacho y el ánimo desmoronado.

Ranma de un movimiento extrae su celular vibrante del bolsillo de su negra chaqueta de cuero y contesta de un ágil movimiento.

Abre sus ojos a más no poder y aprieta con mayor fuerza el dichoso aparato que sostiene, antes de que la furia golpee su rostro hasta hacerle enrojecer; Shampoo y Mousse observaron con temor cada uno de los gestos reflejados en el ojiazul y silenciosamente realizaron sus propias conjeturas ...

Finaliza la llamada, guarda el aparato en el mismo bolsillo de su negra chaqueta de cuero y da algunas indicaciones rápidas, cubiertas de ansiedad y nerviosismo que la joven Tendo no pudo captar. Sólo se deja sostener por los brazos del chino y se siente agitada cuando el hombre corre con ella en compañía de los otros dos en dirección a un automóvil plateado.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola! , muchísimas gracias a **97pupi, allissha y L-na012** por darse el tiempo de escribirme.

¿Qué les ha parecido? Es importante para mí conocer cómo va la historia según el punto de vista del lector... ¿Críticas? ¿Sugerencias? :) Se los agradecería mucho.

¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Arruga el entrecejo y se lame los labios, antes de levantar sus párpados con lentitud.

Olor a hierva, a pleno campo le llega y cual sedante la adormece; cierra sus ojos nuevamente y se entrega a ese placer indescriptible y embriagante, cuando de pronto, tras hurgar inconscientemente en los últimos sucesos de incorpora de golpe sobresaltada con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

Se encuentra al parecer en el cuarto de una cabaña. Esta vez no despertó en el suelo sino en una cama cuyo colchón no tiene frazadas.

Una cómoda al fondo, y a cada lado una ventana dividida en cuatro cuadrados, con rejas que aseguraban la seguridad del lugar ...y también su permanencia ahí.

Revisa su atuendo que no es el mismo que traía puesto. Ahora viste una camisa color rojo con botones dorados y unos pantalones azules de tallas superiores a las que le corresponde, provocando que su cuerpo quede perdido en lo grande de su indumentaria.

Lleva su mano al pecho respirando hondo ...Bien; ¡¿Dónde está?!

Abandona el colchón y corre hasta una de las ventanas. Parece encontrarse, efectivamente, en una cabaña internada en una especie de bosque...A lo lejos divisaba unos cerros y por demás todo era verde, todo era naturaleza viva y brillante, que de no ser por su situación desesperada se ensimismaría en una contemplación absorta ...

-**Vaya, vaya... Hasta que despiertas**- dice una voz a sus espaldas, una voz grave que la estremece y que reconoce enseguida.

Voltea y traga con dificultad al hallar a Ranma, como es usual, luciendo su sonrisa ladeada y su aire de dominio exasperante. Viste casual, unos jeans y una camiseta sin mangas, sus musculosos brazos cruzados y un brillo peculiar en su mirada gris.

**-Llevas durmiendo dos días ¿sabías? Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar**- avanza un par de veces hasta que una exclamación proveniente de la chica lo detiene.

-**¡No te me acerques!** - a la defensiva, de haber tenido oportunidad retrocedería sin dudarlo -** ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! **

-**Estás en Ryugenzawa y te traje aquí porque surgieron... humm...-** achica la mirada-** algunos 'inconvenientes' en el proceso, así que te quedarás aquí por un tiempo y yo mientras te estaré vigilando.**

**-¡¿Qué?! -** se le deforman la expresión al conocer la crueldad de su destino- **No, no, no, no, no, NO, tú no entiendes yo tengo un trabajo y...**

**-No me importa, Akane-** la interrumpe con seriedad-** los detalles de tu vida me tienen sin cuidado. Tú te quedarás aquí, no importa qué. Y ni intentes escapar porque será peor... para ti, obviamente-** finaliza la oración esbozando una encantadora sonrisa.

**-¡Estás loco!-** exclama desesperada, al borde de las lágrimas y con voz quebrantada le pregunta- **¿Por-por qué haces esto?**

Ranma expulsa el aire sonoramente, y en un intento de evitar la imagen de la mujer, desliza sus pasos hasta el colchón y se sienta en el borde viendo al suelo de madera con fijeza.

Sus ojos grises parecían visualizar otro presente con olor a un pasado que creía olvidado. Meditativo, se humedece el labio inferior y une ambas palmas de sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos, para luego comenzar a moverlos tal y como si no los pudiera despegar.

Parecía ansioso de repente, nervioso a la par.

Akane frunce el ceño desconcertada y luego, con la misma expresión de expectante, desliza su campo visual a la puerta que su raptor dejó abierta al entrar.

Rápidamente corre y abandona la habitación encontrándose con una pequeña sala de estar en cuya decoración no se fijó. Su meta estaba en atravesar la puerta principal y salir de ahí a como diera lugar...

Sin embargo, la puerta estaba cerrada. Forcejeó desesperada, pero no hubo caso. Con angustiada faz buscó rápidamente una salida, algo que pudiese ayudarla mientras su mente trabajaba con agilidad.

Todas las ventanas de la estancia eran como las del cuarto en que había despertado. Todas cuadradas divididas en cuatro cuadros más, con rejas negras ...

Se le aceleró el pulso y la respiración en cuanto oye a su espalda:

**-No tiene caso, Akane...**

Se da la vuelta para encararlo, para sorprenderlo sentado tranquilamente en un sofá color rojo y una taza de café en su mano derecha.

Él le sonríe al ver la indignación y la desesperación enmarcando el rostro de la dulce joven.

**-...¿Quieres?** - y le ofrece la taza humeante de café.

**-¡Estás loco!** - exclama la chica sintiéndose como asfixiada.

Exaltada busca otra puerta y corre hasta la primera que hallaron sus ojos.

Una cocina con todo lo necesario, incluso una mesa cuadrada pegada a la pared y tres sillas a cada lado disponible.

Un tragaluz en el techo.

Recorre el lugar, abandona la cocina y encuentra otra puerta. Entra a otro cuarto, éste tiene una cama -esta sí tiene frazadas- una cómoda y algunas pertenencias personales encima de él.

Se encaminó con rapidez a la única ventana que alcanzó su mirada y un gemido se le escapa al comprobar que esta también está asegurada.

**-¿Nunca te enseñaron que es de mala educación entrar a habitaciones ajenas sin el consentimiento del dueño?** - le pregunta Ranma en un tono cansino, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y sosteniendo todavía la taza de café humeante.

Lágrimas le fluyen libremente y desconsolada esconde su rostro en sus palmas algo rojizas para romper a llorar. Se agacha y esconde su rostro en el hueco entre sus rodillas y su pecho solloza, y llora en un acto de dar libertad a su propia carga emocional, y como protegiendo ese mismo dolor para que no fuese profanado por aquellos ojos grises que -bien sabe- la observan fijamente.

Oye pasos dirigirse a ella, y al sentirlos, se abraza con mayor fuerza.

**-¡No te acerques!** - fue su demanda.

Los pasos se detienen, pero aún le siente cerca ...

-**Akane ...-**comienza a hablar en un tono cauteloso y suave-** ...te estaré esperando en la cocina para cuando sientas hambre.**

Y rápidamente oye cómo se va, cómo abandona el cuarto tal y si huyera de ella y su llanto ...

* * *

Se asoma por la cocina con sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, despeinada y con el cansancio exteriorizándose.

Ranma levanta la mirada desde su sitio en la mesa. Pareciera que hubiera estado ahí sentado desde que la dejó en el cuarto hace aproximadamente dos horas y que hubiera aguardado pacientemente a que se decidiera a aparecer.

Akane señala su vestimenta y en un tono ronco le pregunta:

-**¿Y esto?**

**-Era mío** - le sonríe encogiéndose de hombros, antes de levantarse de la silla y caminar hasta ella, más su andar se detiene al observar cómo la chica retrocede a su vez insegura, asustada ...- **No temas, no te haré nada -**le dice viéndola fijamente.

Ella hubiera querido responder 'claro... lo dice el chico que me secuestró'; pero no dice nada, no por falta de coraje sino por falta de energía. No retrocede, sin embargo, cuando Ranma avanza nuevamente hasta ella y por detrás la empuja de los hombros guiándola hasta el asiento que él antes ocupaba.

**-¿Qué te gustaría comer?** - le pregunta mientras echa un vistazo al interior de los muebles de cocina.

-**Lo que sea** - le dice áspera, viendo un punto perdido en la mesa.

Deseaba despejar la mente y olvidar su actual situación, olvidar a Ryoga y junto a él la ilusa esperanza de que llegara a salvarla... olvidar a su padre y sus motivos que lo llevaron a no hacer entrega del dinero solicitado...

Ya estaba mas tranquila, más serena y por ello podía pensar con mayor claridad la situación.

Aprieta sus labios y respira hondo. Bien... reconoce que pudo haber sido peor, que al menos no se encuentra amarrada de pies y manos y con una venda en la boca, que al menos su captor no parece un despiadado con ideas depravadas ni un violento, que al menos se haya en una cabaña acogedora con habitaciones y comida con un olor exquisito...¡¿Qué como lo sabe?!

El embriagante olor que surge precisamente, de lo que prepara el joven Saotome y que parece tener muy buena pinta.

Es cierto...pudo haber sido peor.

Además, ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡No es ella acaso una Tendo?!. Asiente con la cabeza, dándose más razones para enfrentar estos nuevos obstáculos y seguir adelante como lo ha hecho siempre.

Por eso es que aguardó pacientemente a que la comida estuviera lista. Mas que mal hace días que no prueba bocado y su apetito a reaccionado instintivamente ante el olor de la comida.

Decide ya no formular más interrogantes que, a fin de cuentas, Saotome no le iba a responder. Ya la verdad saldría a la luz, y mientras tanto, cuando Saotome crea que ella definitivamente se ha acostumbrado a aquel sitio y que ha desistido de sus intentos de escape entonces atacará nuevamente, ésta vez, con un plan previamente elaborado y huirá a donde sea con tal de escapar.

¡JA! Ese sujeto está loco si cree que puede mantener detenida a una Tendo, ¡y mas si esa Tendo, no es otra que Tendo Akane!

Ya se encargaría de poner las cosas en su lugar, de regresar a su vida de antes -o al menos en lo posible- y olvidar este desafortunado encuentro.

Un guisado se le pone en frente ...Y el individuo de coleta y ojos grises le sonríe.

-**Come. Espero que me haya quedado bien.**

Callada degusta de la sazón del hombre y se sorprende al descubrir su delicioso sabor.

Por mas que lo quiso ocultar y por mas que se negó a responder, la verdad se le reflejó en el rostro a modo de sonrisa gustosa y ojos brillantes de la mas pura satisfacción.

El sujeto se dirige al sitio frente a ella y apoya sus antebrazos sobre la mesa viendo a la joven mujer comer con una lentitud educada. Divertido señala:

-**Ambos sabemos que tienes hambre -** le sonríe, refiriéndose claramente a su modo de comer- **o...¿Es que no está bueno? ...**

Akane alzó la mirada y la volvió a su comida . ¡Bah! ¡Qué rayos! Después de todo el tipo la había visto ebria, así que...

Prácticamente devora el guisado ante la sonrisa satisfecha del ojiazul.

-**Te traeré jugo** - dice antes de levantarse y dirigirse al refrigerador, luego extrae de uno de los muebles un vaso de vidrio en el cual vierte lo justo de jugo.

Vuelve con el vaso y lo deja frente a la atragantada muchacha quién sujeta el vaso y de un trago bebe su contenido.

**-¿Más?** - sonríe de medio lado.

Akane niega con la cabeza; Ranma vuelve a sentarse frente a ella. No le hizo falta aguardar demasiado para que ella terminase de comer y le dedicara una mirada con sus tiernos, y aún un poco hinchados, ojos castaños.

-**Oye Akane...-** la llamo.

**_'mmm...?'_** ; fue su respuesta acompañado por un ceño ligeramente fruncido. Al parecer ya no estaba molesta, ni acongojada por respuestas que él no debiera proporcionarle y ello lo agradecía, sin embargo, seguía con la sensación que ella tenía el derecho de acceder a ciertas confidencias, de conocer al menos parte de la verdad.

Suspiró y mirándola directo a los ojos le dijo:

-**Yo no hago esto porque quiera, Akane. No soy tu enemigo, yo... -** se silenció, apretó los labios y añadió-** ...No te haré daño. Será sólo un tiempo. Tengo guardadas unas frazadas que traje esta mañana para tu cama. Compré todo lo necesario, sólo falta tu ropa y lo que desees comprar. **

**-No tengo dinero** - responde a duras penas. No confía en sus palabras, no confía para nada en este sujeto.

**-Yo te lo daré e irás conmigo a comprar ropa y otras cosas. **

A la chica se le agrandaron los ojos ante el descubrimiento.

-**¿Eso quiere decir que podré...?**

**-Sé artes marciales -** la interrumpe con seriedad-** Las he practicado toda mi vida, y créeme soy muy rápido. No me costará nada alcanzarte, taparte la boca y llevarte de tejado en tejado de regreso, y sin ninguna cosa que ya hayas comprado, y deberás vivir todo el tiempo que permanezcamos aquí con esa ropa -** arruga la nariz, acomodándose en su sitio y dedicarle una sonrisa desdeñosa-** Que anti-higiénico, ¿no? Imagino que no te gustará vivir todo este tiempo con la misma ropa interior...**

Akane suelta un bufido sonrojándose de súbito.

**-Quiero ir ahora-** suelta de pronto-** No soporto vestir estas ropas que son tuyas, y además... además...-** se le acentúa el sonrojo - **¡Necesito ir y punto! -** exclama.

Ranma enarca una ceja y le sonríe de medio lado, en una expresión tan suya.

-**Ya llevas dos días con las mismas bragas y apenas ahora te das cuentas, ¿no? ... **

-**¡Cállate!** - exclama golpeando la mesa con ambas palmas, sintiendo el intenso calor en todo su rostro.

El sujeto entorna los ojos y suspira para dedicarle luego una sonrisa perspicaz.

**-Para tener veintitantos años eres demasiado... -** deja la oración al aire al verla fruncir el ceño levemente- **...Akane no falta mucho para que anochezca, iremos mañana por la mañana. Si quieres yo puedo prestarte algo- **se encoge de hombros.

-**¿Q-Que tú vas a prestarme algo? -** e hizo una expresión como si se le hubiese insultado lo más preciado.

Ranma al verla suelta una carcajada y divertido señala viéndola directo a los ojos:

-**Vamos no es para tanto ...tú sí que eres extraña** - y todavía conservando los residuos de su pasada conmoción agrega-** Eres muy inocente para la edad que tienes**- ahora sí completa la oración por puro impulso.

Akane ladea el rostro queriendo evadir el pudor punzante que la atacó de pronto, y que le calló cualquier defensa.

Él por su parte, se acomoda mejor en su lugar y con toda indiferencia continúa:

-**Lo siento. Sólo me permití quitarte esa blusa que traías y esa falda, ¡por cierto! tus medias las tiré a la basura, porque tenían un hoyo por ahí** - se encoge de hombros ante la mujer sorprendida y aún sonrojada mujer que ha vuelto a mirarlo **-pero no pude cambiarte de ropa interior** - le sonríe despreocupado- **hubiera sido muy pervertido de mi parte.**

Y por supuesto que el sonrojo se le acentuó a mas no poder.

Lo apunta con el dedo índice y tartamudea:

-**E-Eres un com-complet-to pe-pervertido** - se levanta, se inclina sobre la mesa y cuando alza la mano para plantarle la cachetada que estaba mas que dispuesta a regalarle, él la detuvo por la muñeca en el aire y le sonríe de medio lado. Lentamente se pone de pie y rodea la mesa hasta llegar a la sulfurada mujer que al tenerlo frente a sí le replica-** ¡Debiste dejarme con la misma ropa! **

Ranma enarcó ambas cejas y le preguntó suavemente, en un tono íntimo y personal:

-**¿Me vas a decir que ningún hombre te ha visto antes en ropa interior? ...**

Akane se revuelve avergonzada y furiosa, soltándose del agarre. Quiso retroceder pero detrás suyo estaba la silla, por lo cual calló sentada en ella.

Antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en una respuesta, el atractivo rostro del ojiazul estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, él se había hincado frente a ella y ahora le sonreía divertido, realmente divertido con sus curiosas reacciones.

**-¿Me vas a decir Akane...** - le dice prácticamente en un susurro**-... que en dos años tú y Hibiki nunca...?**

La sorpresa trazó sus facciones. Mas que el bochorno visceral este que la invade, una interrogante surge ajena de su pudor.

**-¡¿Cómo sabes que Ryoga y yo...?! ...**

Ranma ríe. Sí una risa ronca y muy sensual que le sentó de maravilla con su expresión; sólo entonces la chica se percató que su raptor, por muy secuestrador que sea, es bastante apuesto...¡EH?! ¡¿Pero en qué pensaba?! ¡Aquel sujeto se ha estado burlando abiertamente de su virginidad! ¡y no sólo eso, sino que el cretino la ha desvestido y vestido así sin más!. Retoma el enfado perdido por un par de segundos, y lo ve enderezarse y caminar en dirección a uno de los muebles para volverse hacia ella y apoyarse en él.

**-Me lo dijiste tú misma, Akane** - le dice risueño - **¿Es que no lo recuerdas?**

La chica frunce el ceño.

**-En el bar me contaste muchas cosas** - le recuerda divertido al rememorar la ebriedad tan notoria de la joven y ella se escandaliza ante el recordatorio.

**-Ya, ya...** - le dice, levantándose también y cogiendo los cuencos ocupados por ella.

-**Yo puedo con eso** - le dice enarcando una ceja y apuntando a lo que ella sostiene.

-**No hay problema si los lavo yo** - frunce el ceño, en sus mejillas quedaban todavía los residuos del pasado sonrojo-** ¿Puedes irte? Me incomoda un poco tu presencia. **

Ranma sonrió, viendo cómo la chica comenzaba a lavar los cuencos vacíos, comprendiendo el motivo de su vergüenza seguramente todavía viva.

**-No deberías sentirte avergonzada, Akane** - le dice queriendo sonar serio-** El que seas virgen no te quita méritos, de hecho...**

**-¡Eso a ti no te interesa!** - lo interrumpe, sin voltear a verlo, pero fregando con mas fuerza los utensilios de cocina.

**-Como digas** - contesta el otro, encogiéndose de hombros y abandonando la cocina con una sulfurada, avergonzada y acongojada mujer que recuerda el descarado motivo por el que su ex-novio, Hibiki Ryoga, la abandonó hace algunos días.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Se mueve incómoda de un lado a otro sin poder conciliar el sueño, y no sólo porque viste la ropa interior de un chico (que le había encontrado sobre su cama al momento de volver al cuarto, junto a las frazadas que según le dijo, fueron compradas por él esa mañana) sino, porque el calor sofocante del cuarto era tal que bien podía clasificarse de insoportable.

Cubierta en sudor, respira hondo y echa para atrás las frazadas.

Se levanta de su cama y camina en dirección a la ventana, ahí donde un inmenso bosque cubierto por la penumbra nocturna se contempla ante sus ojos. Allá, el cielo negro cubierto de estrellas brillantes por doquier, ¡Ah, qué espectáculo aquel! , la ciudad y sus luces niegan a sus habitantes una visión maravillosa del mundo.

Sin embargo, ahí, en pleno bosque y naturaleza, los puntos brillantes de estrellas brillan con intensidad y hermosura nostálgica.

**-Qué hermoso... -**musita la joven, apoyando ambas palmas en el vidrio sintiendo sus ojos brillar por la pura emoción, por una alegría irracional ...

Y en eso, tan ensimismada estaba, que la sombra gigante que acaparó su ventana le costó la respiración. Enormes ojos amarillos la observan desde el otro lado... pasmada, Akane retrocede algunos pasos hasta que un grito agudo y de espanto surge de sus labios con fuerza.

En cuestión de instantes...

**-¿Qué ocurre...? -** le pregunta con voz ronca debido al sueño, refregándose el ojo derecho, su apuesto raptor tras ella.

-**E-es-eso...**-tartamudea y pálida apunta a la ventana.

El somnoliento ojiazul comprende entonces el por qué de la reacción de la chica, y se echa a reír a carcajadas estruendosas. Y por supuesto, que ante semejante reacción, Tendo sale de su estupor lo encara incrédula.

**-¡¿De qué te ríes, idiota?! ¡¿Qué no ves que hay un monstruo en la ventana?!.**

Ranma niega con la cabeza y risueño todavía, se encamina a la ventana para darle algunos golpes al vidrio que consiguieron espantar el 'monstruo'.

**-Listo, asunto solucionado. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches-** y sin mas se dirige a la puerta, pero es detenido por una mano delicada y temblorosa que lo sujeta por el brazo- **Ahora, ¿Qué?** -le dice mirándola por encima del hombro.

**-¡¿Cómo que qué?! ¡¿Qué era eso?!** - exclama todavía sobresaltada.

**-¿Eso? ...¿Quién sabe? -** se encogiéndose de hombros y soltándose del agarre-** Hay muchos insectos que salen de noche-** y continúa su camino, pero es interceptado nuevamente por Akane. Cansado, se lleva las manos rostro en un gesto que señala el estar pronto a perder la paciencia - **Akane...** - la nombra sujetándola por los hombros-** En Ryugenzawa hay insectos y animales de tamaño de colosal ... y no, no me mires así, no estoy bromeando, y ahora déjame dormir de una puta vez porque enserio estoy cansado-** la suelta y abandona a largas zancadas el cuarto, dejando ahí a una incrédula muchacha ahora convencida de que no conciliaría el sueño fácilmente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

Una ojerosa y despeinada chica se asoma por la cocina. Una sonrisa asoma por el rostro de un muy despierto Ranma antes de dar una mordida a su tostada.

Akane se sienta frente a él y voltea el vaso de su lado que estaba boca abajo, y vierte en él un poco del jugo de naranja de la jarra puesta en el centro. Extrae de la panera una tostada caliente, y le echa mantequilla encima, esparciéndola con el cuchillo muy lentamente antes de dejar el cuchillo sobre la mesa y dar una mordida a su tostada.

Sólo entonces el divertido joven se atreve a exclamar.

-**¡pero qué cara tenemos a buena hora de la mañana!.**

La chica lo fulmina con la mirada.

**-No estoy para bromas, idiota. Anoche me quedé hasta muy tarde despierta así que no estoy de ánimos.**

**-Ya veo que sí ...-**responde el chico entornando los ojos antes de beber un poco de jugo- **Por cierto, recuerda que hoy iremos de compras. Ponte la camisa y la falta que tenías hace unos días, está en el primer cajón de la cómoda de tu cuarto, también hay una toalla en el último cajón.**

Akane asiente con la cabeza y continúa degustando de su desayuno. Tras algunos minutos de silencio por parte de ambos, la chica suelta de pronto:

-**Ayer dijiste que no estabas haciendo esto porque querías, ¿no?...** -se pierde en algún punto de la madera que conforman la cuadrada mesa, con el vaso sostenido en el aire a medio trayecto**- ... De casualidad, Ranma, el sujeto que te pidió que lo hicieras, ¿fue...-** respira hondo-** ¿fue mi padre?** - y bebe de un trago lo que le quedaba de jugo, sin saber si quería o no conocer la respuesta en el caso de que aquel tipo se dignara a contestarle.

Ranma se encoge de hombros y no le contestó, en su lugar se entretuvo pinchando con la punta del cuchillo una de las tostadas.

**-Lo sabía...**-comienza a hablar ella en voz baja como en un susurro mas dirigido a sí misma, que a su acompañante.

Levantó su mirada y apretó sus labios, antes de decir.

**-No es bueno que creas en 'supuestos', Akane. Olvídalo, ¿quieres? es lo mejor para ti. **

**-¿Olvidarlo, dices?** - le dice frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa y con semblante serio, le explica.

-**Me refiero a que no pienses demasiado las cosas, al menos no ahora. Todo llegará a su tiempo y mientras tanto no te quemes la cabeza con preguntas cuyas respuestas no obtendrás ahora.**

Akane no contestó, sin embargo, su idea era clara. Su relación con su progenitor nunca fue la mejor y desde pequeña tuvo en muchas ocasiones la sensación de que era tratada distinto al resto de sus hermanas, no obstante, siempre confió en que dentro de él existía un sentimiento dedicado a ella, un sentimiento paternal muy escondido en lo más profundo de su ser ...

Le estruja la mejilla izquierda y ella lo ve sorprendida, de vuelta a la realidad.

**-Te dije que no pensaras tanto** - le sonríe el chico, tal vez por primera vez, con una sonrisa franca y una mirada cargada de comprensión que la chica supo apreciar, por ello es que la sonrisa que le dedicó de vuelta fue espontánea y natural.

La suelta, se acomoda otra vez en su sitio y continúa con su desayuno con toda tranquilidad, mientras la chica se preguntaba qué tantas facetas ocultas tendrá su extraño raptor.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Con las ropas de hace algunos días, un sombrero escondiéndole parcialmente el rostro y unos grandes anteojos oscuros que ocupan los mismos fines que el sombrero, transita la chica por conocidas calles a paso lento y pausado, queriendo olvidar con todas sus fuerzas, aquellos ojos grises, sagaces y vigilantes que la observan de reojo.

El calor agobiante de las doce del día es efectivamente un chasco. Transeúntes abanicándose con la mano, otros sosteniendo un helado en pleno proceso de derretimiento y los malditos rayos solares queriendo calcinar todo a su paso, adhiriéndose como fuego a su piel a modo de sudor.

Oh sí, cuánto odiaba aquella temporada veraniega la joven Tendo, a quién se le hacía curioso el hecho de que una persona secuestrada anduviera tranquilamente por las calles y que cientos de transeúntes pasaran por su lado sin siquiera imaginar su situación.

Rezaba internamente, porque algún conocido o amigo suyo apareciera y la reconociera...tal vez, podrían dar a la policía las características de su -al parecer-_ llamativo_ acompañante, o a través de gestos maniobrar algún tipo de escape que la salve definitivamente de su extraño raptor y de sus, aún más extrañas, circunstancias.

Sin embargo, entre tanta, tanta gente, que tiene tanto, tanto calor, es difícil concentrarse en algo, tanto más el fijarse en una chica con la mitad del rostro oculto; aunque... en su compañero sí que se fija la gente, específicamente, las féminas.

Ya en varias oportunidades había percibido cómo lo miraban, cómo cuchicheaban al enfocarlo, y una que otra, un tanto más atrevida le había guiñado el ojo derecho en una auténtica insinuación de "Si te acercas y pides mi número de teléfono, ten por seguro que te lo daré", ¡Y eso que va en compañía de una chica! , pensó Akane sorprendida, ¿Acaso no podían imaginar que ella podía ser incluso la novia o algo del chico al que se insinúan?!

No, seguramente le resultaría inconcebible imaginar que un chico como él estuviera emparejado con una chica como ella.

Insultante resolución, pero válida, a fin de cuentas.

No obstante, su compañero al parecer no las nota, ...claro! si la ha venido observando de reojo durante todo el trayecto...

Masculla la chica Tendo algo ininteligible, que su acompañante no le causa ni la más mínima curiosidad.

Silencio por parte de ambos, hasta que la chica suelta de súbito deteniéndose.

-**¿Qué tal aquí?** - preguntó apuntando a una tienda de ropa femenina.

El apuesto chico echa un vistazo general a la tienda, y le asiente a la chica rígidamente a la que siguió hasta que se adentraron en el lugar.

Una dependienta las atendió nada más verlos entrar.

-**Buenas tardes, ¿En qué los puedo ayudar? -** su sonrisa era amplia y de dientes blancos.

Llámese intuición femenina o lo que sea, pero aquella amabilidad y aquella mirada brillante e ilusionada, hicieron creer a la peliazul que seguramente la atractiva dependienta se decía internamente "Por fin llegó el cliente apuesto que he estado esperando".

-**Estamos buscando ropa para ella -** contesta Ranma con voz ronca y una sonrisa cortés-** ¿Sería tan gentil de ayudarla, por favor? Yo no sé mucho de estas cosas... **

Akane se volteó hacia el y se bajó un poco los anteojos para verlo con sus colores auténticos, con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-**No se preocupe por favor, déjelo en mis manos-** respondió la mujer, cautivada por la encantado sonrisa que le era dedicada, y como hipnotizada cogió a la chica por los hombros guiándola a la sección correspondiente, siendo seguidas por Ranma quién ya tenía asumido que las horas siguientes serían de lo más aburridas.

La rubia dependienta, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos se giró hacia él con una sonrisa de labios pintados y le dijo:

-**Si gusta puede sentarse por allá. Yo me encargaré de escoger bonitos atuendos para su 'novia'.**

Aquello había sido una táctica para conocer su estado sentimental, y esto Akane lo supo al instante y divertida y entusiasmada con el 'amorío de su compañero' le iba a contestar cuando el sujeto de coleta se le adelantó.

-**No es mi novia** - aclaró -** pero, me siento responsable por ella, somos buenos amigos y...bueno, es cuestión de verla...-** dice dedicándole a la peliazul una mirada que la recorrió de arriba a abajo con la boca chueca acompañando su ofensiva expresión-** ... Es obvio que no tiene gusto alguno para vestirse. No es que no confíe en usted y que sabe hacer su trabajo, pero me gustaría estar con ella en todo este_ 'proceso'_...**

Y por supuesto que la ofensa fue acogida con toda indignación posible por parte de la agredida, quién tras retirarse los anteojos permitiendo ver unos ojos agrandados y unas cejas alzadas, y sus labios separados en lo que sería una auténtica muestra de sorpresa, le exclamó:

**-¡¿Qué te pasa con mi forma de vestir, idiota?! -** y sulfurada se dirigió a la dependienta- **¡Yo puedo escoger sola! ¡no necesito ayuda alguna!.**

Y dirigió sus pasos agigantados y furiosos a la sección femenina, pero el andar le duró poco, porque enseguida una mano grande y fuerte la sujetó del brazo y dio vuelta para ser encarada por el semblante serio del ojiazul.

**-¡No te vas a ningún lado sin mí, ¡¿Escuchaste?!** - le dijo entre dientes para que la dependienta, que había corrido hasta detenerse a unos pasos de ellos, no le escuchase.

Una sonrisa sarcástica esbozó Akane.

-**¿Y qué?! ¡¿piensas entrar conmigo a los probadores también, imbécil?! **

Ranma entornó los ojos y la soltó de golpe, haciéndola trastrabillar un poco hacia atrás, pero recuperando el equilibrio enseguida.

**-Te juro, esta es la última vez que te traigo a comprar -** le dijo en un tono severo, demandante, tal y como si el regaño fuera dirigido a una niña y no a una mujer de veintiséis años, aunque por su apariencia, bien puede pasar por diecinueve.

Vio cómo se acercó a la dependienta, a la que le susurró algo al oído que la hizo sonreír, tal vez no por lo que se le dice sino por la cercanía tan íntima de Ranma. Seguidamente, se apartó, le dedicó a la peliazul una mirada fulminante, que fue respondida de igual manera, y partió en dirección a la salida para sorpresa de ella...

¿Eh?! ¿La dejaba ahí?!, sin miradas de reojo, sin su presencia que ya le resultaba incómoda y perturbadora?!

Divisó cómo la dependienta, había corrido nuevamente hasta él antes de que llegase a la salida, y él, al oír que le llamaban, volteó pero no fue a ella a quién le dirigió la mirada, sino a la chica ubicada de pie algunos metros más atrás como advirtiéndole en mutismo. Akane simplemente le sonrió de medio lado, achicando la mirada cual gesto travieso de niña mimada.

La dependienta, parecía querer expresarle algo, con movimientos acalorados y el rostro rojo. Tendo rió divertida al suponer, más o menos, las palabras que le brotan de seguro tartamudas de sus labios pintados, pero no siguió observando, se encaminó a la sección femenina a pasos algo apresurados a la espera del momento oportuno.

Se puso de puntillas para cerciorarse -por encima de los conjuntos de atuendos exhibidos- de que el chico, efectivamente, haya abandonado el local, y al no divisar, ni a él, ni a la rubia dependienta en busca de novio, entonces supuso que había sido así.

Se adentró en el local, abandonando la sección femenina, para ir en busca de otra salida cuando...

**-Disculpe** - oyó a sus espaldas.

Se quedó rígida algunos instantes, antes de voltear hacia la misma dependienta que los había recibido y a la que creía cómodamente sentada en algún sitio bebiendo un helado con Ranma.

-**Hola...** - le sonrió Akane, una sonrisa incómoda y falsa que le fue devuelta de la misma manera.

**-El señor Saotome me ha pedido que 'vigile', al parecer el no confía mucho en sus gustos... y esta no es la sección femenil, por favor sigame** - le dice, antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia la sección mencionada seguida por una nerviosa peliazul.

**-Esto...-** intenta decir, llegando a su lado- **Es que no tengo dinero, era él el que...**

La dependienta le enseñó una tarjeta de crédito, y le dijo:

**-Me dijo que podía usted utilizar esta tarjeta** - y se la entrega. Enarca la ceja izquierda, cogiendo la brillante tarjeta a nombre de Saotome Ranma.

Bueno... tal vez, podría invertir dinero en ella antes de escapar. Después de todo, él debía 'indemnizarla' por los 'daños'.

La mujer comenzó a hablarle sobre moda y tendencias. Y llegadas a la sección femenina, fue escogiendo distintos atuendos que le fue mostrando con una sonrisa a Akane quién negaba con la cabeza con los labios fruncidos y la nariz arrugada, y en cambio, escogía ella misma otras prendas y la expresión era intercambiada.

Tras al menos, dos horas de batallar con una porfiada dependienta, Tendo pagaba si remordimiento alguno las prendas escogidas, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción cogió las dos bolsas llenas de las que ahora eran sus pertenencias.

Iba a salir por delante, cuando divisó, a través del vidrio de la puerta corrediza, a Ranma apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y el rostro gacho.

Enseguida, partió corriendo en dirección a la puerta trasera, ¡Otra salida que le desviara de su maldito destino!

Pero lo que vio, la paralizó por instantes. Divisó, por medio del vidrio de la puerta corrediza, a Mousse aguardando por ella. Lo reconoció al instante, vestía diferente pero lo reconoció de igual modo.

Apretó los labios y supo que estaba rodeada. Debió salir en cuánto tuvo oportunidad.

-**¿Perdida? **

Abrió los ojos a más no poder al reconocer a la chica de rasgos chinos de hace unos días. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía mas tranquila que la última vez que la vio, con un semblante como al que tenía cuando le ofreció compartir con ella el desayuno cuando la conoció.

-**Ranma está esperando por ti** - le dijo achicando los ojos- **Así que no le hagas esperar. **

Akane frunció el ceño evidentemente molesta e iba a replicar cuando ella se le adelantó.

**-Por cierto niña, te voy a advertir algo... Cuidado con enamorarse de Ranma, él es mío-** le sonrió**- ¿Entendiste?** - y con el dedo índice le bajó un poco más el sombrero que lleva.

Una sonrisa sarcástica esbozó le peliazul.

**-Jamás me enamoraría de un chico como él, se ve que es un mujeriego, ¿Sabías que estuvo coqueteando con una dependienta de aquí?** - le dijo perspicaz.

**-Él siempre ha sido así, pero de ahí a tener una relación formal es... -**calló de pronto antes de soltar brutalmente- **¡¿Bueno y por qué tengo que decirte todo esto?! Ya anda niña, que te está esperando** - y apunta a la entrada principal.

* * *

Con las manos cruzadas tras la nuca, en un andar tranquilo le dijo:

**-No debiste enfrentarte a Shampoo, de pequeña estuvo en varios clubes artes marciales de todo tipo.**

Una despeinada chica, con diversos moretones escondidos y un enrojecimiento en plena mejilla, caminaba a su lado acarreando sus dos bolsas ahora arrugadas.

**-Déjame en paz** - le dijo en un tono agrio que al chico le pareció de lo más gracioso.

Una risa se le escapó de sus labios, pero la chica no se lo reprochó. Caminaba demasiado adolorida, demasiado confundida y humillada como para prestar atención a insignificancias como esas.

**-Veo que bien te vengaste de mi comentario sobre el mal gusto -** comentó después de un rato, apuntando a las dos bolsas de la chica.

-**Seguramente algo se me perdió cuando las bolsas volaron** -murmuró Akane apenada, recordando que tuvo que recolectar cada prenda esparcida por doquier luego de que la china de un golpe le arrebatara las dos bolsas mandándolas a volar por los aires del local.

-**Que torpe eres...** - responde el chico viéndola de reojo- **Te hubieras ido directo a la salida principal y te hubieras ahorrado el mal rato, pero no... tuviste que concebir la estúpida idea de escapar.**

No le contestó, y en su lugar quiso que el chico se fuera tan callado como en el primer recorrido. No requería advertencias, sermones, ni regaños.

Sintió cómo se detuvo el joven de golpe de repente. Ella a su vez también se detuvo y le dedicó una mirada interrogante.

-**¿Quieres parar a comer en algún sitio?**

Ante la incredulidad de la chica, él contestó ladeando el rostro.

**-Deben ser como las 3 de la tarde y tengo hambre...**

Continuará...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a quiénes se han dado el tiempo de escribirme, de verdad que lo aprecio ya que para mí son necesarios. Es primordial conocer la opinión del lector, saber si va bien o mal la historia, si hay errores que corregir, partes en que mejorar o bien simplemente, que se nos exprese el interés de que se sigue la historia, de si ha sido o no acogida con agrado, puesto que de ello también depende la motivación de seguirla. Por ello, agradezco enormemente los comentarios de quiénes me han escrito, como he dicho, para mí es muy importante y lo valoro mucho :)

Saludos y hasta la próxima :D


	6. Chapter 6

Habían ingresado a un restaurante familiar.

Se lame el labio inferior y con sus antebrazos apoyados sobre la madera de la mesa, con sus manos entrelazadas, y sus ojos siempre viendo directos a los suyos, le sonrió:

**-Ya quita esa cara, Akane.**

La aludida, con la mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano derecha, lo fulminó con la mirada. Él agregó:

**-No puedes hacer nada. Quizás debí advertírtelo** - el aire divertido adornaba su semblante dotándolo de una alegría curiosa.

-**Cállate** - fue su respuesta seca, y da una patada a las dos arrugadas bolsas con su ropa, dejadas en el piso bajo la mesa.

El joven entorna los ojos y señala:

-**Te comportas como una niña, Akane. Imagino que te llevabas muy bien con tus alumnos.**

Un joven de rojo delantal llegó hasta ellos en ese momento para depositar, frente a cada uno, sus pedidos. Tras las típicas palabras de cortesía el hombre se marchó.

Akane comenzó a comer desaforada con la rabia impresa en cada bocado llevado a su boca, imaginando que lo que comía en realidad no era arroz y pescado, sino los intestinos y las tripas de aquella china engreída y agresiva que la había humillado en la tienda.

-**¡Aggggh! -** exclamó de pronto- **¡Maldita Shampoo! **

Y continuó devorando los alimentos, para diversión del individuo de coleta sentado frente a ella quién no se había perdido detalle de sus reacciones tan peculiares.

Tras algunos minutos, ambos habían terminado.

Akane sonrojada por la frustración y por los residuos de rabia rencorosa anidada todavía dentro de ella, levantó la mirada con lentitud encontrando unos ojos grises clavados en ella y una sonrisa amplia que le era dedicada.

-**¿Te sientes mejor?** - le preguntó risueño.

Akane le sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza, antes de aventurarse a decir:

**-¿Y? ¿Quedaste con aquella chica de la tienda? - **con una sonrisa socarrona acompañando la expresión con un alzamiento de cejas reiterado, enfatizando el mensaje.

Gesto que en ella al joven Saotome se le hizo de lo más peculiar, tanto que hasta gracia le causó.

Negó con la cabeza y con fingido desinterés ladeó el rostro, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña.

-**¿Por qué no?** -le preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y agregó-** Era bella. No me digas que eres gay!.**

Inmediatamente Saotome volteó a mirarla con una expresión sorprendida e incrédula tiñéndole el rostro.

**-¡¿Qué dices?! -** exclamó enfadado -** ¡Claro que no, boba! **

**-Si lo eres no tiene nada de malo** - señaló la chica con semblante serio.

-**Ese no es el punto, es que no lo soy**- aclaró tajante.

Akane meditó algunos instantes ante el silencio expectante de su acompañante que se preguntó internamente con qué le saldría ahora esta chica tan malditamente impredecible.

-**Pero, ahora que recuerdo, vi cómo le coqueteabas** - le dice encogiéndose de hombros y echándose hacia atrás en el asiento **- Le coqueteaste y luego ¿la rechazaste? ...**

Ranma alzó ambas cejas, atónito por lo que acababa de oír. ¡Completamente inconcebible!.

**-¡¿Qué yo le coquetee?! ¡¿Y se puede saber en qué momento?!** -exclamó cuando se hubo recuperado.

**-¿Cómo que cuando?!** - replicó la chica perpleja de que le fuera cuestionado lo que para ella era una obviedad indiscutible**- La forma en que le hablaste, ¡vamos! Ser demasiado amable es coquetear, Ranma. Soy una mujer, no nací ayer.**

El hombre se encoge de hombros y dice:

**-No sé de qué hablas, yo siempre soy así** - viéndola directo a los ojos con semblante serio-** Yo no coqueteo, nunca me lo he propuesto.**

Akane achicó los ojos, afirmándose internamente que aquel sujeto no era de fiar. No sólo es atractivo sino coqueto por esencia, por naturaleza. Sí, definitivamente tendría cuidado con él.

**-Además...**- continuó el chico en un tono modulado- **...No podría salir con alguna chica en este período de tiempo, ya debes saber a qué se deberá. Así que gracias a este pequeño 'inconveniente' deberé entregarme a la cruel abstinencia de los fracasados...-** y la señaló con los palillos con una expresión en su rostro que señalaba algo como "elemental, Akane, elemental", sin embargo, ella le dedicó una expresión de incomprensión. Al parecer esta chica era algo lenta, bien, entonces debía ser un poco más específico.

Con sus manos entrelazadas, y sus codos apoyados sobre la mesa, sostenía su rostro sonriendo a la mujer delante de él.

**-Debo cuidar de ti, y créeme Akane, que no me despegaré de ti en todo este tiempo así tenga que renunciar a ciertos 'placeres' a los que acostumbro... claro, porque dudo mucho que tú, siendo virgen, quieras divertirte conmigo así sin más sobretodo considerando que si se lo negaste al tal Ryoga por dos años, entonces he de hacerme la idea de que desperdiciaré cada tarde de mi vida quién sabe por cuanto tiempo en una cabaña encerrado contigo sin nada que hacer-** se echó en el respaldo, suspirando pesadamente y apartando la mirada de la sonrojada y nerviosa chica, cuyo pudor no fue suficiente para impedir que un brillo de tristeza atravesara fugazmente su mirada al mencionar a Hibiki.

Akane apoyó sus antebrazos sobre la mesa y sonrojada enfocó el platillo vacío delante de ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior para calmar el leve temblor que le vino de pronto. Porque de la vergüenza pasada, únicamente le quedó el sonrojo, y es que al mencionar aquel nombre le volvió a pesar el corazón...

Ranma traga con dificultad, y carraspeó nervioso y sin saber qué decir optó por soltar de golpe:

-**¿No hay problema si pido la cuenta ahora?**

* * *

Habían vuelto a la cabaña que el estar internada en pleno bosque, implicaba un largo recorrido en bus y otro más por un sendero que resultaba peligroso puesto que cualquier enorme criatura puede aparecer de pronto.

Al llegar Ranma le entregó las dos bolsas a Akane y sin decir palabra se encaminó apresurado, tal y si huyera de algo, en dirección a su cuarto, en donde se encerró por lo que quedaba de día.

Akane algo desconcertada por el extraño comportamiento del chico, se encogió de hombros y tranquilamente se dirigió a su cuarto, dispuesta a darse un baño y vestir sus nuevas prendas, pensando en que el ánimo de su raptor es -por decir lo menos- bastante voluble, no comprendía de él ciertas actitudes un tanto apáticas y otras en que le dedicaba una muda comprensión... Aquel chico era, definitivamente, de lo más extraño.

* * *

Tres días habían transcurrido, y su relación había sido reducida a las palabras estrictamente necesarias.

Él, por su parte, le parecía un tanto esquivo y poco receptivo. Sus horas morían encerrado en su cuarto, pero a lo menos cuatro veces salía para echar un vistazo a la chica, vistazos rápidos que ella ignoraba sin interrumpir su perpetuo estado de estado de hastío, de tristeza evaporada en su calurosa habitación...

Porque tanto silencio y escasa actividad, la sumían en una especie de recordatorios constantes e inmisericordes, que pese a su fuerza de voluntad, solían importunarla cada tarde, cada mañana y antes de dormir, ¡Incluso en sueños!

Sí... dulces recuerdos de un pasado que no volverá, dulce amor confinado al olvido.

Ahh, tanto le quiso, tanto le llegó a admirar!...Hibiki Ryoga, chico que le robó el corazón en plena adolescencia, ¡Qué alegría tan inmensa la inundó en cuánto él, hace dos años aproximadamente, le declaró su amor! , y desde aquel momento, exquisitos recuerdos le fueron guarecidos en lo más hondo de su alma, y todos reducidos a la seguridad y el afecto proporcionados, a la calidez con que la observaba de cerca, a su mano siempre tendida hacia ella.

Pero todo acabó. Como siempre todo tiene un final.

Con sus ojos llorosos pegados al cielo del cuarto, se pregunta si acaso no fue demasiado exagerada con el asunto de su virginidad, después de todo él era un hombre y como tal debía tener ciertas necesidad que ella, como novia, debía suplir.

Quizás..., quizás su idea de llegar pura y casta al matrimonio, idea por cierto inculcada por su padre desde muy joven, fue un tanto exagerada, una idea demasiado mojigata para los tiempos que corren. Al menos, así se lo hizo saber Nabiki, su hermana de al medio, cierta tarde que se prestó a confidencias.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Debía ocupar su tiempo en algo o de lo contrario enloquecería por la pura nostalgia del recuerdo, pero Ranma ya apenas le dirigía la palabra..., y fuera de él, no tenía a nadie más consigo con quién hablar, con quién matar el aburrimiento y esas ganas de su corazón por desmoronar su espíritu ya le calcinaban su amor por la vida a poco.

¡¿Qué vida es esta?! ; se dijo internamente con una sonrisa socarrona. Secuestrada, obligada a permanecer ahí lejos de su familia y sus amigos, siendo la causa un auténtico enigma, con la aspereza de los últimos recuerdos y el dolor de sus suposiciones que señalaban como culpable a su propio padre.

Estaba por anochecer. Se acercó a la ventana y con los ojos achicados descubrió que en el cielo no había estrella alguna.

¡Una lástima!...

Arropada hasta la nariz se acurrucó entre sus frazadas, fue cuando rompió a llover de pronto con relámpagos y truenos que iluminaron de golpe su cuarto.

Espeluznantes sonidos estruendosos. Inseguridad y temor corroyendo desde lo más hondo.

* * *

Se asomó por el cuarto en penumbras del muchacho. Aprieta sus labios, preguntándose si hace o no lo correcto...

Él es, a fin de cuentas, un hombre, y no está bien que una mujer acuda a su lecho por muy asustada que se encuentre.

A pasos lentos y pesados, siendo el silencio roto únicamente por la lluvia chocando contra la ventana y los truenos y relámpagos oyéndose lejanos, se acercó a la cama de su raptor.

Dormía plácidamente, su pecho alzado al compás de su respiración tranquila.

Se arrodilló a su lado, y al borde de las lágrimas, lo meció un poco pronunciando su nombre... más el chico no despertaba.

Se quejó la chica cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos preguntándose una vez qué es lo que hace. Decide salir de ahí antes de que el chico de sueño pesado despierte y la descubra, pero en el momento en que se dispone a levantarse, el estruendo se oye con mayor fuerza y el cuarto de ilumina súbitamente por la blanca luz de los relámpagos.

Un grito agudo le brota de sus labios y esconde su rostro con sus antebrazos en el borde de la cama, que era sacudida por un -por fin- despierto chico, confundido y asustado por ser despertado tan bruscamente.

-**¡¿Qué haces aquí?!** - exclamó agrandando sus ojos al momento de notar a la chica, con su pijama amarillo que llevaba pocos días de nuevo, arrodillada junto a su cama.

Akane alza el rostro, agradeciendo que él no pudiese notar cuan hinchados se encuentran sus ojos y cuan húmedas sus mejillas.

-**Es que...-** quiso explicarse en ronco tono de voz que el llanto le otorgó**- ... es que...**

**-¿Qué? -** soltó de golpe el hombre, impaciente y todavía confundido.

En ese momento otro nuevo estruendo, otra luminación súbita, otro grito agudo y un nuevo sollozo ahogado en sus manos que volvieron a esconderle el rostro gacho.

El hombre parpadeó entre desconcertado e intrigado, y tras realizar las asociaciones debidas, le sonrió burlón a la temblorosa chica.

-**¿Le tienes miedo a...?**

**-¡CÁLLATE! -** gritó ella, descubriendo su rostro, enfadada y vergonzosa agregó - **¡No te burles! ¡No te atrevas!.**

**-Akane, tienes ¿Cuántos? ¿Veinticuatro, veintitrés años?** - comenzó a decir ahora con desaprobación, distinguiendo sólo la silueta de ella todavía arrodillada junto a su cama.

**-Veintiséis** - aclaró ella todavía más avergonzada.

**-¡Oh , veintiséis!** - exclamó él tal si proclamara.

**-¡Te dije que no te burlaras!** - fue la rabiosa respuesta de ella, que ya se imaginaba, aún en la oscuridad, aquella mirada con aire divertido que solía dedicarle.

El hombre se movió a un costado del lecho y palpó el sitio que había desocupado.

-**Acuéstate, adelante, pero hay una condición** - dice levantando el dedo índice- **Si sigues llorando, juro que te dejaré sola. No soporto a las mujeres lloronas.**

'Más bien, no soporto ver llorar a una mujer'; se dijo internamente sonriéndose con desgano a sí mismo.

La chicas, temerosa y temblorosa, apartó las frazadas y rápidamente se tumbó, como suele hacer, escondiéndose el rostro hasta la nariz con las frazadas.

Estaba tibio y se sintió reconfortada por él gracias a aquella tibieza corporal que abandonó su cuerpo.

La cama era individual, por lo que sus cuerpos, uno al lado del otro, era imposible que no se rozasen. Él parecía ajeno a esto, con los ojos clavados en algún punto perdido de la oscuridad del cuarto, y ella, un tanto nerviosa, con el corazón a punto de escapar de su pecho, quiso omitir ese 'mínimo' detalle.

-**Los días están muy raros, ¿No crees! Últimamente ha hecho tanto calor y ahora...** -comenzó a decir la chica, con ánimos de iniciar una plática.

Otro rasgo característico suyo: El querer evadir su miedo con la plática hasta que se olvidase de él y cayera profundamente dormida, pero al parecer su compañero no deseaba conversar... permanecía en silencio con su respiración tranquila como si ella no estuviera ahí, como si no le quitara la mitad de su cama invadiendo la intimidad de su cuarto a plena noche.

Quizás, pensó la chica, se sentiría demasiado cansado y somnoliento, lo suficiente para continuar con su sueño tranquilamente e ignorarla por completo.

Bueno, ¿Y qué esperaba?! Un abrazo?, ¿Una caricia tierna en su cabeza?! ... Decidida a seguir su ejemplo e intentar conciliar el sueño, fue cuando él habló de pronto sorprendiéndola:

**-¿Con quién dormías en noches como esta cuando vivías sola, Akane?**

La pregunta le había llegado con suavidad a sus oídos, ella tardó algunos instantes para responder insegura y avergonzada.

**-Tenía un peluche al que abrazaba en noches como esta... ¡Ya sé, ya sé!, no soy más que una chiquilla inmadura, puedes burlarte si quieres**- se había apresurado en decir lo último.

-**¿Un peluche?** - le oyó decir divertido tras una risa queda, ronca con sabor a intimidad- **Sí que eres una niña, Akane.**

Akane nuevamente tardó un poco responder, tal vez por la melancolía que la invadió de pronto como tan seguido últimamente.

**-Era mi obsequio más preciado... me lo regaló Ryoga una vez para mi cumpleaños. Me lo compró especialmente para noches como esta, y me hacía sentir segura** - confesó, sin poder evitar que un extraño tono con aires de añoranza le surgiera acompañando las nostálgicas palabras.

-**Ese chico...** -comenzó a decir Ranma en su tono suave, modulado, que tan bien fue acogido por su entrañable compañera-** ...Debió haber sido muy importante para ti. Lo noté cuando comíamos en ese restaurante familiar...**

Akane se mordió el labio inferior, y él continuó:

-**Akane, siento mucho si me alejé de ti últimamente**- suspiró pesadamente- **Te notaba triste, y bueno... yo... nunca he sido muy cuidadoso con este tipo de temas, además detesto ver llorar a una mujer y parecía que de un momento a otro llorarías y no sabría que hacer.**

La declaración la dejó pasmada, desprovista de respuestas porque el peso fue duro, pero cuando hubo reaccionado descubrió que el chico se había movido, quedando de lado con su rostro a esos centímetros del suyo.

Dormía, dormía tranquilamente sin darle tiempo de responder.

Akane sonrió con ternura, secretamente agradecida en el fondo así como es él secretamente dulce. Después de todo, su raptor no resultó ser tan cruel como quiso hacerle creer...

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

**-Y luego así, y gritas: ¡KYAAAA!.**

-**¡K-Kyaaa...!** - fue la pobre imitación.

El hombre cesó los movimientos y frustrado enfocó con evidente molesta a quién sería su alumna. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa inocente.

Habían decidido juntos que la mejor forma de matar las horas en aquella cabaña aburrida y apartada de la mano de Dios, era practicar artes marciales. Él porque le era inaceptable el abandonar su entrenamiento, debía permanecer en forma. Ella porque se le hacía divertido, y también, secretamente, por el rencor que conserva todavía vivo hacia cierta china de la que había decidido vengarse algún día.

-**Ya te he dicho que los ignores** - se le reprendió con las palabras arrastradas a causa de la impaciencia.

La chica, parpadeó repetidas veces y volvió su vista a su maestro.

-**No sé como es que no te acostumbras aún**- le señaló el individuo de coleta, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Akane negó con la cabeza levemente y como consternada, con los ojos bien abiertos en algún punto perdido, musitó:

-**De verdad que no puedo...**

¿Cómo concentrarse en un entrenamiento de artes marciales en un bosque así de extraño y peculiar?! , animales colosales acaparan la atención de la curiosa chica a cada momento...

-**No... así no...** - le reprendió en un momento, y se acercó a ella para mover su brazo y pierna a la posición adecuada, ella simplemente se dejaba guiar- **Así está bien.**

Y volvía a su sitio a su lado para que imitara sus movimientos.

Atardecía y bellos matices adornaban el cielo, una brisa fresca se acentuó.

Ranma, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, observaba secretamente divertido los movimientos de su atolondrada alumna cuyos movimientos bien podrían calificarse como 'torpes'.

Hasta que no aguantó más y rompió en una carcajada estrepitosa, y ante el enfado de sonrojada chica, él atinó a decir entre toda su algarabía:

-**L-Lo siento, Akane, pero...**- rió más fuerte y expuso apenas lo siguiente-** ...tienes menos agilidad que una tortuga. **

Akane llevó ambas manos a sus caderas y exclamó:

-No seas hiriente! Hago lo que puedo - y con el ceño fruncido si dispuso a marcharse cuando Ranma se interpone en su camino, todavía risueño.

-No puedes renunciar así como así, debes vencer a Shampoo ¿Recuerdas?! Además, no lo haces taaaaan mal, tal vez con un TANTO de práctica consigas algo- la alegría bailaba en el gris de sus ojos, así como en su sonrisa de dientes blancos que retenían las carcajadas que moría por soltar.

Akane se lo quedó viendo algunos instantes, entre molesta y ...¡Qué diablos!, rompió a reír y él, como si el acto le hubiera dado permiso, rompió a reír con ella.

Se agarraron el estómago de tanta risa.

-**T-Tienes razón, soy un chasco** - dice pegando su frente con el torso del chico en un acto de impulsividad que únicamente la risa descontrolada otorga, y Ranma la envuelve en sus brazos, acogiéndola y riendo todavía con ella, como si la consolara por semejante falta de gracia.

Tras un momento, ambos cayeron en la cuenta y se apartaron bruscamente.

La brisa pareció acentuarse con mayor fuerza, y Akane se abrazó a sí misma y tímidamente propuso:

**-¿Qué tal si volvemos a la cabaña? Está haciendo frío.**

Ranma asintió rígidamente.

* * *

Bebían leche con chocolate sentados con piernas flexionadas a cada costado del sofá rojo que adorna la sala de estar.

-**¡No me digas!** -exclamó Akane risueña antes de dar un trago a su leche.

**-¡Sí! Así fue como yo y mi padre llegamos a Japón. El muy idiota era un tacaño con alergia a los aviones** -dice entornando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa encantadora.

Akane tras algunos segundos le sonríe dulcemente.

-**¿Sabes? Me sorprendes -** confesó -**No eres como creía que eras. **

Ranma se encoge de hombros y bebe un sorbo de su leche, antes de responder:

**-Y tú tampoco eres 'la ebria' que pensé que eras en mi primera impresión**- y le sonríe del mismo modo que recién, una sonrisa franca más una mirada comprensiva y atenta.

-**Deberías tener más tacto con las mujeres** - le reprochó una ceñuda peliazul un poco sonrojada por lo que él acababa de decir.

**-¿Tacto, dices?** - le sonrió divertido con ambas cejas-** ¡¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo que era un 'coqueto' con las mujeres?.**

**-¡Claro!** - exclamó ella aferrando ambas palmas a su taza- **Pero con las que hablas por primera vez.**

Ranma rió negando con la cabeza.

-**Cuéntame más sobre ti** - insistió la chica esbozando una sonrisa pequeña.

El joven la quedó viendo algunos instantes en silencio, aparentemente sereno como si no le hubiesen llovido los recuerdos del pasado estrepitosamente en su corazón.

Ladeó el rostro, con una ceja alzada y respondió:

-**No hay mucho que contar.**

**-¡Por favor! -** exclamó la chica, jubilosa, sin percibir la repentina amargura de su acompañante- **Si viajaste junto a tu padre desde China a Japón atravesando el océano nadando, imagino que el resto de tu vida fue muy emocionante.**

La vuelve a enfocar sin expresión alguna al manifiesto, para encontrarse con la expectación trazada en el rostro femenil cuyas expresiones que lo revisten son usualmente infantiles.

**-Mi padre me separó de mi madre cuando un niño...** -comenzó a hablar él, rendido ante aquella mirada brillante, y con semblante serio comenzó a relatar la historia de su vida, omitiendo por cierto, ciertas importantes escenas que preferiría olvidar-** ...Me llevó a entrenar por medio mundo. Era un aprovechado y un sinvergüenza, gracias a él mi niñez no fue muy... gratificante. Cuando llegamos a Japón, me habló de que estaba comprometido con una chica a la que no conocía, la hija de un amigo suyo, y que debíamos buscar a esa familia para formalizar la promesa que hicieron antes de que naciera. **

**-¡¿Estás comprometido?!** - exclamó la chica sorprendida- **¿Y qué ocurrió luego? ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¡¿No me digas que estás casado?!** - chilló apuntándolo con el dedo índice de modo acusador **- Créeme, no quiero tener problemas si se entera de que estás viviendo conmigo porque yo sé cuan molestas pue...**

-**No es así -** la interrumpió un tanto anonadado por lo precipitada que era la joven- **En realidad, nunca llegamos a esa casa-** fue entonces cuando su semblante se ensombreció a causa de los recuerdos, y esta vez, la chica lo notó.

Se agachó un poco para depositar sobre el suelo la taza con lo que le quedaba todavía de leche, se acercó al hombre de pronto meditativo, de pronto muy afligido y muy distante.

Le apartó con lentitud de las manos la taza que todavía sostenía e hizo lo mismo que con la suya, seguidamente, situada frente a él le alcanzó las manos a las que apretó en señal de apoyo, esbozando una sonrisa dulce. Aquella mirada gris, tan cautivadora, buscó aquella castaña...

-**No tienes que contármelo**- le dice en voz baja-** No debí insistir, entiendo que hayan cosas de tu vida que no quieras contar. **

Ranma le sonrió de medio lado y apartó su mano derecha del agarre de ella, para posarla sobre su cabeza y revolver sus cabellos lacios y azulados, en una caricia tierna y cálida.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Frunce los labios y entorna los ojos. Son sus pasos marcados por la furia que lo domina, le es la claridad negada por lo absurdo de los hechos y por la escasa paciencia suya que desmorona cualquier tacto que pudiera expresar ya hacia esa mujer.

-**...Te he dicho, Ukyo, que me dejes en paz de una puta vez...**- le dice arrastrando cada palabra, deteniéndose en medio del cuarto y apretando un poco más el auricular a su oreja-**... ¡No! , espera, espera, ...**-respira hondo y tras algunos segundos de auto-control, añadió- **...No quise hablarte de ese modo, Ukyo, lo siento, así que no llores ...¡Te he dicho que dejes de llorar!...**

Con la mano libre se revuelve el cabello en signo de frustración, de auténtica ansiedad.

**-...escucha, en verdad no quiero ser grosero, pero me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes cuánto detesto que me controlen y que dispongan de mi tiempo... te he dicho que NO PUEDO, ¡¿Es tan difícil?! ...Que no, que no... ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!** - se le desfigura el rostro ante lo que escucha-** ...no hagas cosas innecesarias... ¡te juro que dentro de nada ya podremos reunirnos, pero ahora NO...No, no, intentes buscarme...¡¿Qué visitaste a Mousse?! ...-** empalideció de súbito-** ¿Q-Qué dices?...¡Cómo pudiste chantajearlo con algo así?! ...¡¿que, QUÉ?!.**

Abandona el cuarto rápidamente en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

Abre sus ojos de golpe al comprobar la veracidad de las palabras oídas. Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba ella, luciendo un corto short y una camiseta color rosa, su largo cabello castaño cayendo lacio tras su espalda y un lazo color rosa a modo de cintillo era sujetada por una cinta anudada a un costado, sí, así lucía su peor pesadilla ...Traga con dificultad al ser receptor nuevamente de esa sonrisa ladeada y esa mirada vivaracha.

-**Hola!** - le dice animada y pasando por su lado se introduce en la pequeña vivienda.

Enseguida arruga su nariz y en un gesto de entera reprobación voltea hacia el atónito chico.

-**No tienes muy buen gusto, Ranchan.**

Cierra de un portazo y la encara, molesto e incómodo con su presencia repentina e indeseable.

**-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!-** exclama viéndola todavía con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y su mandíbula tensa.

-**¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?** - le reclama achicando los ojos a la vez que le sigue con la mirada- **Es obvio, ¿no? tú estás viviendo con una mujer, y yo como tu novia debo estar aquí, vigilándote.**

Entonces el ojiazul contrae sus facciones en un gesto demasiado claro. Ella meramente le sonríe encogiéndose de hombros, como si aquella expresión no hubiese sido dirigida a ella.

**-Espera un momento** - le dice con voz cantarina, antes de pasar por su lado y abandonar la cabaña momentáneamente.

¡Ahh!, el cerrar la puerta y negar su entrada sería tannnnnn sencillo, así como conveniente.

...pero, ...¿No sería demasiado cruel?!... , y en la disyuntiva se encontraba cuando la mujercita ya estaba devuelta con las dos maletas que había dejado afuera.

Perplejo, sabe que la pregunta es innecesaria, pero aún así la formula:

-**¿Q-Qué significa esto?**- preguntó apuntando a las maletas.

La chica, apoyándose en la puerta le dedica una mirada indescifrable.

**-Me quedaré aquí contigo, ¿No es obvio? ¡No permitiré que vivas con una mujer, Ranchan!** - le reclamó y con voz suplicante agregó -** Juro que te servirá tenerme aquí, sé cocinar, lavar, planchar, ¡de todo!. No seré una molestia.**

El hombre, que apenas puede creer lo que está ocurriendo, se refriega la sien con los ojos cerrados y arrugó sus párpados en cuanto una segunda voz femenina se permitió oír.

-**¿Qué ocurre?**- preguntó Akane asomándose por la sala al oír voces desde su cuarto, e iba a agregar algo más cuando una fulminante mirada le fue dirigida de parte de la hermosa mujer cuya presencia le sorprende desmesuradamente.

¿Acaso ella tenía relación con que ella estuviera ahí?. No le resulta conocida de ningún lado, pero por cierto motivo percibe una gran carga negativa destilar de ella dirigida directamente a ella.

**-Ranchan... -** pronunció Ukyo aún más suplicante que antes, devolviendo la mirada al -de pronto- aún más pálido joven.

-**U-Ukyo... yo... -** le quiso explicar, quiso decirle que mejor se marchara porque ella NO debería estar ahí.

La mujer adquirió una determinación que se le trazó en el rostro y se encaminó hacia la peliazul, todavía de pie a unos metros de ellos.

Akane alzó ambas cejas al ver a la joven plantarse delante de ella con un inconfundible odio brillando en lo más profundo de sus ojos claros.

-**Me quedaré aquí a vivir un tiempo, ¿Te molesta?!** - inquirió la chica perspicaz escudriñando su rostro.

Akane, por mero instinto de supervivencia, negó con la cabeza. Ukyo se le pegó un poco más...

**-Ukyo...** - la llamó Ranma con los brazos cruzados, con voz cansina.

La joven sintiéndose un tanto incómoda por la insistente mirada, le pregunta insegura:** ¿P-Pasa algo conmigo?...**

Ukyo finalmente se alejó y le sonrió de medio lado, con ambas manos en sus caderas y sentenció:

**-No es fea, pero tampoco es una belleza. Es bastante 'normalita' ...** - echa un vistazo al resto de ella, y arrugó su expresión ante el atuendo que viste **-Sí ...-** sonrió al final, volteando a ver al sujeto de coleta que con cierta curiosidad presencia la escena- **...La apruebo. No es el tipo de chica que te gustaría, Ranma, así que la apruebo...**

Akane parpadeó repetidas veces, sin comprender realmente el trasfondo de la curiosa frase dicha, pero ciertamente, algo dentro de ella le advierte que debiera sentirse ofendida.

El hombre avanzó hasta Ukyo a grandes zancadas, y la miró peligrosamente antes de responder:

-**¿Pedí tu opinión en algún momento?**

**-¡Oh, no seas grosero! -** exclama Ukyo haciendo pucheros, se acerca seguidamente a él y le pregunte con ternura **-¿Y? ¿Puedo quedarme, verdad?**

El joven hombre atrapado en un nuevo y gran dilema hace un gesto de exasperación, desviando la mirada.

¡Cómo lo detestaba! ...Aquella mujer lo conoce bien, demasiado bien, y tiene en sus delicadas y pálidas manos el poder para hacer de él lo que le plazca a costa de métodos que, bien sabe, con él siempre serán factibles.

-**Ranma, la estás haciendo llorar** - acotó Akane interviniendo a favor de la melodramática muchacha -**No seas malo y deja que se quede, además se ve que te quiere mucho -** agregó con una pequeña sonrisa y una clara insinuación en la mirada, él se la devolvió a modo de mirar fulminante.

-**¡Sí, te quiero mucho!** - exclamó la chica olvidando todo llanto para colgarse de su brazo y dedicarle la expresión mas dulce que pudo, a sabiendas de que Saotome es, efectivamente, un hombre de debilidades marcadas y profundas.

Él se vio invadido por la calidez de ella que lo impulsó a meditarlo unos instantes.

-**Ukyo, es que no entiendes** - respondió de pronto Saotome recobrando la cordura, soltándose del agarre para apartarla de sí sosteniéndola por los hombros.

-**claro que entiendo -** respondió Ukyo sonriendo de medio lado - **Esa chica está aquí en contra de su voluntad, ¿no? ... y es primordial para ti que siga siendo así.**

Ranma frunce el entrecejo al igual que Akane, aunque por motivos distintos.

-**Akane...-** la llamó Ranma, viendo con semblante serio a Ukyo delante suyo**- ...Vete de aquí.**

Algo le decía que cumpliera la orden. Miró a Ranma, luego a la chica, ambos sosteniendo sus miradas sin pestañear siquiera.

-**Está bien, no quiero interrumpir** -dijo por fin, entonces, dio media vuelta y se encerró en su cuarto.

Ranma desvió la mirada a la puerta cerrada y le pidió a la chica que lo siguiera a la cocina, que ahí podrían hablar con mayor privacidad y comodidad. No se arriesgaría a su conversación llegase a oídos de Akane...

Ya sentados frente a frente en la mesa de cocina, Ranma la encara con dureza:

-**¿Qué demonios pretendes viniendo aquí, Ukyo?!, Si sabes que Akane está aquí secuestrada, imagino que sabes todo lo demás, ¿no?.**

La chica le lanza una mirada suspicaz que le disipó sus dudas, y la sonrisa que le dedicó luego lo anticipó a la conclusión más obvia:

-**Exijo parte de las ganancias** - soltó sin tapujos.

El hombre apretó sus labios con fuerza. Sí, se imaginaba una oración similar, pero aún así dentro suyo se escondía la absurda esperanza de que se equivocaba.

**-Ukyo... sabes que no puedo, sabes que necesito el dinero** - contestó con la mirada baja, quizás por la vergüenza que le hicieron sentir sus propias palabras.

-**¡Pero si ahora te sobra dinero!** - exclamó la chica alzando ambas cejas.

-**¿Qué dices?! -** achicó la mirada.

**-Tienes tarjeta de crédito, querido Ranma, y no me digas que no, puedo verla desde aquí ...**-le dijo desviando la mirada a su billetera sobre la encima, de donde sobre salía la reluciente tarjeta.

Ranma entorna los ojos, y la encara.

-**Ese dinero es un adelanto, un mísero adelanto que no es nada, y escuchaste bien, NADA, comparado con lo que ese viejo podrido en plata nos dará después.**

Ukyo se echó sobre el respaldar de su silla y desconfiada inquirió:

**-¿Cuándo 'después?.**

Ranma simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y fijó la vista en la mesa. En realidad ni él mismo sabía cuanto tiempo resultará...

-**¿Y bien?** -exigió saber la chica, con el entrecejo fruncido al igual que sus labios.

Ranma le devolvió la mirada y luciendo todavía la misma sonrisa, le contestó:

-**El que tú estés aquí, querida Ukyo, no hace más que complicar las cosas. Sólo vete y juro que te daré tu parte, ¿sí?** - su sonrisa se borró y continuó- **pero vete de aquí y no vuelvas.**

Rió como si de un chiste se hubiera tratado, y todavía risueña responde ante el serio joven.

**-Ni creas que te creeré de nuevo, Ranma** - acercó entonces su rostro al de él por encima de la mesa y agregó - **me quedaré aquí por dos motivos. El primero por el dinero, y el segundo porque debo cuidar de que 'no se te desvíe la mirada a donde no debes', cariño...Que aunque la chica sea 'normalita' no deja de ser una chica, y tú, bueno ambos sabemos como eres.**

Con su característica agilidad, Saotome se pone de pie y la agarra por las muñecas para acercarla brutalmente a él por encima de la mesa, provocando un quejido de parte de la chica.

**-No creas que tienes dominio sobre mí, Ukyo -** le replicó mordazmente y extremadamente cerca de su rostro, con sus labios a punto de rozar los de ella - **TÚ TE VAS.**

Y la soltó empujándola levemente para que volviera a su sitio. Seguidamente, se encaminó a la sala de estar a recoger las maletas de Ukyo, las que -ignorando los gritos de ella- aventó por la puerta.

**-¡¿Qué haces?!** - gritó - **Si haces esto, créeme que le contaré todo a esa chica.**

Ranma le sonrió de medio lado, avanzó la distancia que lo separaba de ella y la agarró de las muñecas, acercó su rostro nuevamente al de ella para mayor privacidad y le aclaró en voz baja:

-**Si lo haces, tú tampoco obtendrás tu parte de las ganancias. Aunque tengas las cuarta parte, Ukyo, es bastante para comprarte una casa donde quieras y vivir de lujo por un año... sí, Ukyo, con la cuarta parte, ¿Te das cuenta de cuánto dinero está en juego?**

La soltó, y descubrió el semblante sorprendido de la joven, amiga suya desde hace tanto tiempo. Bien, si ella podía aprovecharse de conocer su personalidad a plenitud, con sus debilidades incluidas, él también posee sobre ella cierto control...

Y en el caso de ella, no es sino la avaricia, su ambición desde siempre viva en ella... Ukyo nunca ha sido rica, es de clase media como la mayoría de la población y no le falta nada de lo que pudiera clasificarse como imprescindible, pero sí aspira a tener más, y ha raíz de ello es que el rostro se le iluminó a la vez que digería la información que acababa de entregarse.

Ranma sonrió y agregó:

-**¿Lo entiendes ahora? ...Akane es lo que hemos he estado esperando todo este tiempo, y no dejaré que lo eches a perder.**

Ukyo achicó la mirada.

-**Está bien, pero ni se te ocurra...**

**-No, no...** - la interrumpe negando con la cabeza, y afirmó para tranquilizarla -**No es mi tipo.**

Ukyo le sonrió satisfecha, ¿y por qué no? Bastante contenta.

Por un lado tenía la entera seguridad de que el chico no mentía. La chica después de todo, aunque no era fea, no era una belleza y sabía que Ranma tenía gustos muy exigentes en cuánto a mujeres se trata; y por otro lado, obtendría ganancias, ¡oh sí! ...cuantiosas ganancias del negocio que estaba cocinándose ...

Continuará...


End file.
